you can never escape from me
by Sassike
Summary: this is my first work RAPE in future chapters EnvyXWrath, WrathXAL don't like it don't read it
1. Chapter 1

"Where the fuck are you?! Come out you little shit!" yelled green-haired teen, dressed in a pair of ripped black jeans and white uniform shirt with red necktie. At the moment said teens face was red from anger and annoyance as he was trying to get rid of long green bangs on his face.

"I swear to all the fucking Gods that I WILL strangle you right here and right now, so you won't even get the gleam of knowing the pleasure of puberty! And I'll tell Dante that we were late because of you! Come out gimme back my fucking hair band! I can't go to school looking like that! Oiii you brat!"

"Gee Onii-san you are such a drama-queen! Here is your stupid thing." Said a kid age 13 with loose black ponytail, dressed in proper school uniform which was a pair of gray trousers white shirt and green necktie. Green-haired teen grabbed the hair band with one hand and with other he squeezed kids neck. "Don't mess with me" he hissed. "be glad that we are late, otherwise I would have killed you already." Envy released his grip and kid coughed a little and spited in return "Don't call me homo in front of my friend or I'll burn your hair-band along with your hair."

"Pfft it's not my fault that you look all gay when you'r around your little friend" Envy said in a mater of fact tone.

"Yeah, says a guy that uses make-up and nail polish" Wrath mumbled. He was weary tired from this conversation already and he knew what was waiting for him after school.

"I heard that you are so dead after school" yelled Envy while opening the door and walking out of the house.

"Great just what I need to start a new day" with that Wrath went to school.

Wrath was late he knew that, so he ran as fast as he could thru the corridors when he saw an opened storage and heard a familiar voce.

"Come on big guy you know money comes first then comes the good part" he heard his brother's voice?

"Damn it Envy you are such a bastard, here is your money"

Wrath crept closer to the door and peaked inside, what he saw shocked him to no end. His brother was jacking off some guy. His hand was squeezing and stroking guys shaft in slow pace, Wrath watched the action with mixed emotions. He felt disgusted but couldn't tear his eyes from the sight. The "big guy" was breathing heavily as he grabbed Envys shoulder and whispered with hoarse voice "Don't tease, do the thing" Envy just smirked at that and slide down to his knees, with mischief look on his face he licked the head and ran his tongue up and down the length. Wrath's eyes bulged out, he couldn't believe his eyes, his brother was giving a head to some guy. He felt sick, he couldn't watch, this it was wrong, so he ran to the nearest rest-room. When he was done puking the school bell rang announcing that he just missed his first period. "Fuck" was the only thing he could mustered with his sore throat "I'm so dead now." Wrath stood up and went to the sink, after splashing some cold water to his face he went to his locker.

To his surprise Wrath found his friend standing beside his locker with a look of worry on his face. Alphonse Elrik was tall and nice looking guy with warm eyes and dirty-blond hair. He smiled at Wrath when he saw him. "Wrath! Where were you? Ms. Hawkey was not pleased with you…. You know how she can get. Oh, are you ok? You look pale. Are you sick?" Wrath blushed a little at the consern look in others eyes. "Nah I'm ok just overslept and got into a fight with onii-san"

"Oh no you don't! Your can't fool me, last time you said you "overslept" you got into a huge fight with your brother.. don't try to lie to me" Al said with a stern look "now spill it"

"Well….. mmm can we talk about it later, maybe after school?" Wrath whispered and looked down. Now Al was even more worried than before. "Yeah sure…I wanted to invite you for a dinner anyways so we can talk back at my place" when the blond stopped talking Wrath was looking at him with big eyes "Really? Can I have dinner at your place?" Al was stunned by the question "Of coarse you idiot and I want you to stay for a sleep over. We can call your mum and ask and you won't have to deal with your brother tonight. How's that sounds eh? "

"That sounds great, but you won't have to call my mum. I'll just leave a message on the phone, she probably won't be home by the time school ends anyway."

"And what about your brother?" Al asked a little surprised by the way Wrath was talking about his family, well he never met anyone from Wraht's family except from Envy and he never been to his place, so he felt a little bit sorry for his friend. The said boy was looking rather annoyed by the question "Hmpf what about him, he doesn't have to know where I'm going, besides home is the last place I want to go today."

"And where are you going than?" Wrath paled when he heard those words. Envy was looking at his brother with sardonic smile. At this point Wrath was shaking a little bit, seeing that Al took Wrath's hand and tugged a little "Come on you need to go and see nurse, you don't look too good"

"Awww wittwe Wrathy waffy has a booboo awwww" Envy mocked them with baby-talk.

"S-shut up" was all that Wrath could say in return as he walked with Al to the nurse office.

"Say what's up with your brother anyway? Is he always such an ass to you" Al was sitting with Warth in the nurse office and trying to comfort his friend.

"Yeah most of the time he is……well sometimes he is not that bad I mean sometimes he doesn't touch me and he deals with Dante all the time so I don't blame him for being as he is but…" Wrath went silent as he remembered the scene from before.

"Hey you ok? What's up? It's ok you don't have to say anything now we can talk at home ok?"

and then Al hugged the silent teen. Wrath blushed but relaxed in the embrace, while putting his nose into the crook of others neck and inhaling deeply. "Say Al have you ever kissed a girl?" the sudden question was whispered into the other's ear. Al shuddered from the sensation and pulled slowly away. "Why do you ask?" Wrath flushed and looked away "em well…just no reason, you know? Never mind that I'm acting stupid sorry" Al just smiled at that and kissed Wrath's check.

"you know sometimes you are too cute for a guy" Wrath was stunned but then blushed even more and mumbled with annoyed voce "look who's talking, and I'm not cute" the blond headed boy just smiled "anyway let's go to the class now or we'r going to be in even bigger trouble"

"AH finely I can go and taste your mum's cooking, cause after missing lunch I'm reeeeeeally hungry"

"Heheheheh yeah is a real slave driver, making you clean all the gum from tables in her class, that was nasty" Alphonse laughed

"Haha weary funny, now I can't even think about gum…..oh look isn't that your brother?"

Both boys looked at the short young man with bright blond hair, he was wearing leather pants and leather jacket. Al waved and ran to his brother to meet him with bear hug. "Onii-san! Thanks for picking us up. Hey Warth come on big brother is taking us home"

Wrath was heading to them when he felt a pair of arms wrapping around him. "and where do you think you are going eh? You think that you can ran away from me?"

"Envy let go of me" Wrath was beginning to panic he really didn't want to go home. "please Envy-sama I'll take my punishment tomorrow, please let me go"

"oh such pretty words, hehehe don't forget about it and don't try to run away from me you little brat you can never escape from me" with that Envy kissed Wrath's check and smirked at the look of embarrassment and disgust in other's eyes. Wrath was stunned as he felt the same tingle that he felt in the corridor this morning. "You are sick, get away from me you pervert" with that Wrath ran to Al not daring to look back and witness the look of anger and deep sorrow in those violet eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

_In the car._

Wrath was happily wiggling in his seat. "You are my best friend. The best of all best friends. Do you know what best friends do?" at this Al laughed and continued singing with Wrath "They tickle in my tummy they so yummy yummy. Do you want a best friend too?" and all three of them laughed hard.

"Oh gods Al your friend is so funny. How come you never been at our place?" Ed asked and looked into the mirror, only to see the way both boys blush a little at the question.

"Em… did I ask the wrong question?"

"Eh.. no it's just that …em well, we started to hang out not that long ago and with kind of weird circumstances." Now Al was looking at Wrath who was blushing like mad.

"Do I want to know about that? " Ed asked with serious look. Golden-eyed teen turned and looked at two boys sitting on the back-seat, one of them had a sympathetic look on his face and other wanted to be swallowed by the car seat more than anything.

"Ok now I reeeeeally want to know and you are gonna tell me or I'll make you guys walk last two blocks butt naked" (A/N damn Ed is mean here kukuku)

"Oh come on nii-san, it's too embarrassing to tell you, besides you're driving" now Al was smiling at the memory (A/N hohohohoho you people not gonna find out how they met and why they are blushing)

"ok. But I'm going to torment you all evening. HAHAHA" Edo laughed evilly and turned down the corner only to stop a couple of minutes latter near the small house with little garden on the side. To Wrath it was a picture of ideal family house, it was small and cosy. As they walked closer the door swung open revealing a nice looking woman with warm smile and bright eyes. Wrath was feeling like he was in some kind of commercial or cheap soap opera where everything was nice and dandy.

"Hey mum" both boys ran to the woman leaving Wrath standing alone and watching the scene with a pang of jealousy in his heart. He wanted to have family like that where everyone loved each other and cared. Well his brother loved him in some kind of twisted way, 'cause he always took theirs mothers beating and hide him when he was small, but now something changed and even his brother was turning into a monster, cold-hearted and bloodthirsty.

"Wrath, oi Wrath stop spacing out! Come on, you still have a dinner to devour " Wrath ran to them with big smile and greeted the woman. "Hello, my name is Wrath. I'm Al's friend and I heard that you are the best mum in the world" Trisha laughed at the comment . "Oh my, what a nice friend you have here Alphonse"

"Wrath come on, you can sweet talk my mum at the dinner. Come on check out my room." And with that Wrath was dragged into the house.

It was time for dinner and everyone were sitting in the kitchen. Table was set and plates full of yummines were served. "Ok boys dig in" Trisha smiled as she watched boys eating.

"Oh my GOD, this is the best dinner I ever had, Ms. Elrik you ARE the best cook " Wrath was smiling like no tomorrow and almost licking his plate.

"why thank you, I'm glad you liked it. Do you want more? "

"yes please, oh can I have some milk too" to Wrath's surprise Ed chocked on his food a little and turned green "oh no don't tell me you drink this cow's piss"

"Edward manners! We are having a guest here" The green-eyed woman looked sternly at her son and poured two glasses of milk. "Here you go, drink up and go play, dessert will be ready in a couple of minutes."

Time skip

"Wow I never been this full, Al it's official, I'm in love with your mum's cooking."

Al laughed at his friend, who was now sprained on his bed with his tie undone and loose hair.

"So what are we gonna do now?"

"I dunno...wanna play some video games? Or we can just talk about random stuff, or you could tell me why did you skip your first period and looked like a living dead" with every word Al mowed closer not leaving any room for Wrath to run or hide from his searching look. Wrath gulped and blurted something like video games, and smiled nervously.

"Ok mister, I've had enough. We are best friends and I want to know what happened so spill it or I'll gonna do something really bad" now the blond was grinning evilly, at this smaller teen gulped and backed away a little. Seeing that his friend wont cooperate Alphonse pounced at his friend and started tickling him mercilessly.

"Come on say it... Say IT"

"AHHAHAHA...no..haha.s..stophahaha... ok ok haha I'll tell you just stooop"

"Hehe see you can do it when you want to"

While having a tickle fight both boys haven't notice how Al ended up pressing Wrath into the matrass and straining his legs. Both boys blushed at the position but neither of them moved.

Wrath could feel his heart beating dozellion times faster than it supposed to, but he was to afraid to move, he thought that his heart decided that it got tired when it suddenly stopped and he felt something soft on his lips.

A/N Ok guys I know it took me ages to update and it's not much but well I gott my diploma work and loads of sh*t to do so I'm sorry you can kill me with your comments))


	3. Chapter 3

**Wrath's P.O.V.**

Holy shit, it feels strange but nice. The smell and taste are so, I don't know, new. Ok maybe Envy is right, maybe I AM a frigging faggot, but seriously, can you blame me? Girls are weird, not kind and let's face it they are only interested in guys that are older than them and they don't like video games and other stuff, so yeah girls are out of question for now. Well I don't like guys in general as well, cause half of them are like my brother and other half are just ignoring me or too dorky to stick around, but Al is, well, he is very special to me, he is my best friend. He's the first person that showed kindness towards me in this school. But ok. Let's go back to the kiss, it feels really nice but I moved and the magic ended and he is watching me with huge eyes and really red face, omg is it even possible to be that red. Well I'm probably as red as him, Jesus he looks funny. Damn but still does it makes me gay? I don't feel gay.

"Ee Al? " now I was confused as the shock passed and I came back from my lala land to the reality and realised what just happened.

Al looks at me with big scared eyes and doesn't say anything, hmm that's weird, he suppose to smile and say that I'm cute or something so we can joke about it, why does he look as if he done something wrong.

"Al? You ok there?" I ask him the most stupidest questions ever can you belive it, he fucking kissed me, hello two guys kissing I suppose to shout and punch and do all that homophobic stuff he thinks I might do.

Finally he looks at me and opens his mouth to say something and it sounds like a sorry or something and jumps from me. I'm still sitting there just staring at him and thinking how I want to do that again.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Al jumped from the bed and turned away to hide his face.

"Em... I... sorry... I just ….. you just …. "

Wrath was still is a daze from the kiss but he still managed to comprehend the situation.

"it's ok, but why did you, you know.. I mean it was nice I just thought that you were into girls" he sounded so calm but in reality all his insides were shaking from something he couldn't describe all he knew was that he needed those lips back to understand this feeling.

Alphonse turned to face his friend and was very surprised to see a very red and confused Wrath.

"_Darn he is so cute_" was the only thought in blond's head.

"Well I just wanted to try doing it, because well you are just em cute...I'm so sorry I know don't shout at me I feel really bad and... I'm really realy reeeeally sorry and..." Al's rant was stopped now by Wrath's lips and now he did something more daring, he licked Al's lips slightly. The blond youth was in a state of complete shut for a second but than he started to respond and kissed back while snaking his arm around shorter boy's neck and tangling his fingers in long hair.

Both boys broke apart breathing heavily and blushing like mad.

"So how did it feel, was it ok?" the brunet asked anxiously.

"Wow it was just... well it felt really nice and I kind of want... " the blond boy was now blushing even harder.

"Eh really? Cause I kind of liked it as well" now Wrath was mumbling and hiding his face behind his bangs. Both boys were fuming and looking to the floor when Edward knocked on the door and said the worst thing ever.

"Wrath your brother is here "

tadadadam yeah you people can kill me I know it's lame and stuff and it's tiny I'm just sorry


End file.
